Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?
by Misa Chiiyuki
Summary: Sasuke, cowok jutek yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. padahal ia masih berpacaran dengan sakura. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal tak terduga menimpanya. NARUSASU. Chap 7 apdet! DLDR. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa~

Bertemu lagi dengan misa. Kali ini, misa bikin multichap. fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang aku pinjam dari tanteku. Pertama kalian baca fic ini, mungkin akan kerasa kayak straight. Tapi ini bakalan jadi YAOI kok

hmm, ya udah deh. Langsung baca aja ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu nya

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/Mito Orihara(sejuta bintang)/Andrei Aksana(pretty prita)

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSasu, SasuSaku.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, typo(s), etc. _Don't like don't read and don't flame please.._

.

.

Pretty Sasuke Or Satsuki?

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

_Chapter one: _ _What happen?_

.

Mentari pagi bangkit mengusir sang dewi malam dari singgasananya. Seorang lelaki berambut raven menggeliat merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh terjangan sinar mentari di sertai suara ponsel miliknya, yang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Dengan malas ia membuka mata, kemudian meraih ponsel di sebelahnya dengan kasar.

"Hn?" gumamnya tak jelas.

'Sasuke, kau dimana?' jawab suara di seberang.

"Rumah." Jawabnya singkat. Ia sungguh malas meladeni orang yang tengah menelponnya saat ini.

'Apa katamu? Oh, Sasuke. Kau ingat kan kalau hari ini hari spesial?' Balas suara itu kecewa.

"Aku lelah sekali, Sakura. Tadi malam aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap manja pacarnya itu.

'Ayolah Sasuke. Ini hari minggu. Hari yang pas untuk berbelanja.' Sakura tak menyerah.

"_It's good day for you. But not for me. I'm very tired after working. If you very want to shopping, do it alone._" Tak menunggu jawaban, ia langsung memutus telponnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Hari minggu nya yang sangat berharga jadi terganggu. Dengan gontai, ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Dengan tak sabar, seorang gadis berambut pink pendek menekan bel sebuah rumah yang bernuansa minimalis namun terlihat elegan. Ia terus menekan bel itu, berharap si pemilik rumah segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi sayang, pintu itu tetap tak bergeming. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Di bukanya pintu rumah itu tanpa izin. Kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar di lantai dua rumah tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Panggilnya sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke, tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Suara air di kamar mandi membuatnya berasumsi kalau Sasuke sedang ada di kamar mandi. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar. Hingga sosok itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

*Sasuke POV*

Air dingin cukup menenangkan pikiranku. Aku benar-benar lelah saat ini. salahkan Ayahku yang seenaknya menyuruhku lembur dan menyelesaikan proposalku. Ayah bilang, supaya aku bisa tenang pergi ke pesta senin besok tanpa terlalu terbebani pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Kulilitkan handuk di pinggulku. Ku buka pintu kamar mandi. Dan.. _Oh my, why she must come to here now?_ Kulihat pacarku, Sakura, sedang memandangku dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kita janji jam delapan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa jam segini kau baru mandi?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Aku mendengus. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku lelah dan tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini." jawabku ketus.

"_Come on,_ Sasuke. Ini hari yang spesial. Kau ingat? Hari ini, usia pacaran kita genap enam bulan." Aku menghela nafas. Memang benar, hari ini kami genap pacaran selama enam bulan. Haah, kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada gadis di depanku ini. Berterima kasihlah pada ibuku yang sudah memperkenalkanku dengan Sakura. Dan tak lupa, berkat beliau pula aku terjebak dalam status 'berpacaran' dengan gadis berjidat lebar ini.

"Biarkan aku istirahat. Kau harus mengerti keadaanku, Sakura." Aku mencoba bersabar.

"Tidak! Kau lah yang seharusnya mengerti aku." Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Kumohon." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon yang di buat-buat.

"Hn." Merasa kalau bertengkar dengannya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, aku mengikuti permintaannya. Kulihat ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

*end Sasuke POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke benar-benar geram. Bayangkan, Sakura mengajaknya berkeliling Mall. Dari satu toko, ke toko yang lain. ia mencoba baju ini, baju itu, sehingga membuat para pelayan toko itu kerepotan. Dan setelah mencoba pakaian-pakaian tersebut, dengan tanpa dosa ia pergi dari toko itu tanpa membeli. tak menghiraukan umpatan-umpatan dari si pelayan yang di repotkan tadi. Ia terus berjalan, dan yang membuat Sasuke makin geram adalah, Sakura kembali ke toko yang pertama kali ia datangi! Oh God, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ia membeli disana?

"Aku harus membandingkan baju di toko ini dengan toko yang lain, supaya aku mendapatkan baju sesuai dengan keinginanku." Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura saat di protes Sasuke.

Sasuke sungguh frustasi memiliki kekasih seperti dia..

.

+misamisa+

.

Malam ini akan diadakan pesta penjamuan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk rekan-rekan bisnis mereka. "Keluarga besar Uchiha di wajibkan menghadiri pesta tersebut," pesan sang Kakek, Uchiha Madara. Tak ada yang bisa menolak perintah Madara, begitu pula Sasuke. Ia terpaksa menghadiri pesta tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak suka keramaian. Ia tampil dengan tuxedo berwarna putih yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putih susu nya.

.

Acara pun dimulai dengan sambutan dari Uchiha Fugaku selaku Direktur Utama Uchiha _corporation_. Kemudian, terdengar musik klasik melantun indah. Obrolan para pebisnis mulai terdengar. Suasana pun jadi semakin ramai. Diantara mereka, ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat bosan dengan pesta tersebut. pemuda itu menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang pas dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan pesta.

.

*Sasuke POV*

Pesta yang membosankan. Isinya cuma sekumpulan orang-orang pecinta bisnis. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku meninggalkan ruangan pesta itu. dan saat ini aku sedang mencelupkan kaki ku di dalam kolam renang. Aku diam. Aku memikirkan hubunganku dengan Sakura. Apa hubungan ini bisa tetap berjalan? Aku tidak suka dia. Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengannya. "Haaah.." aku membuang nafas berat.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disini?" tanya sebuah suara, mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. kudapati seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah, kulit tan nya berbalut tuxedo hitam. Dan yang membuatku makin terpukau adalah, mata _blue shapire_ nya yang menatap lembut ke arahku.

"Maaf?" aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kulihat ia menatapku heran.

"Ah, ya, silahkan." Jawabku.

Ia pun duduk di sebelahku. Hening menyelimuti kami.

"Kau, juga tidak suka pesta ya?" tanya orang itu. aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Ah, kenalkan. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau?" tanya nya seraya mengulurkan tangan padaku, mengajakku berkenalan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Aku menjabat tangannya. Ia.. benar-benar mempesona. Mata _blue shapire_ nya yang indah. Kulit tan nya membuat tubuhnya terlihat sexy. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Jangan bilang kalau aku.. menyukainya?

Kami mulai mengobrol ringan. Aku bercerita tentang kepenatanku pada tumpukan pekerjaan di perusahaan. Dan ia juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang ternyata seorang Aktor. Kami tertawa bersama. Aku sangat merasa nyaman. Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke. Mengobrol denganmu benar-benar menyenangkan." Ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sukses meleburkan hatiku..

"Namikaze Naruto.." aku menggumamkan nama itu tanpa sadar. Aku.. akan mengingatmu..

*end Sasuke POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku _dinner_, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, sedikit kaget. Tapi dia merasa sangat senang dangan ajakan Sasuke untuk _dinner_ yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan itu.

Saat ini, mereka sedang makan di hotel bintang lima di Konoha. Suasana romantis terpancar dari segala sudut restoran di hotel tersebut. hujan dan petir di luar sana tak merusak sedikitpun atmosfer yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sakura diam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingin kita segera menikah."

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu pun menahan nafas. Menikah? Dengan Sakura? Oh itu tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun olehnya.

"Sakura.. sebenarnya, aku.. ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

Sakura terdiam, ia syok dengan apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan memandang nyalang Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke! Tidak lucu!" Sakura berteriak marah. Air mata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." lanjut Sasuke.

"Siapa? Siapa wanita itu? biar kuhajar dia!" sakura berseru lantang. Hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Sayangnya, dia bukan seorang perempuan. Aku menyukai seorang laki-laki." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sakura menganga tidak percaya. "A-apa? K-kau, suka pada laki-laki?" nafasnya tercekat.

"Ya, dan maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri dari kursi restoran tersebut.

Air mata jatuh dengan mulus di pipi Sakura. "Kau jahat Sasuke! Kejam!" dan Sakura pun berlari keluar dari restoran. Sasuke hanya diam menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu, maafkan aku."

Para pengunjung restoran dan pelayannya pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat sinetron dadakan yang di perankan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke pergi dari restoran itu, dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang, untuk membayar makanan mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan di tengah hujan lebat dan petir yang menggelegar. Ia tak peduli pada pakaiannya yang basah dan kemungkinan ia akan jatuh sakit. apa Sasuke tak tau, betapa bahagia nya ia saat Sasuke mengajaknya _dinner_? Apa Sasuke tidak tau, berjam-jam ia habiskan di salon hanya untuk terlihat cantik di depan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke tidak tau, kalau ia sangat mencintai Sasuke?

"Aku harap Sasuke berubah jadi perempuan. Agar ia bisa merasakan, betapa sulitnya jadi seorang perempuan. Dan aku berharap.. ketika ia telah menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang ia cintai, ia akan kembali jadi laki-laki." Selesainya Sakura bicara begitu, petir menggelegar dengan kencangnya. Seakan mengamini apa yang Sakura katakan.

.

Dengan tenang Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya. ia sedikit mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Bahwa ada seseorang, yang telah mengambil hatinya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia.. mencintai seorang Namikaze Naruto. tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Apa Naruto juga mencintai nya? Apa Naruto.. adalah pencinta sesama jenis? Ia tidak tau. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia tidak bisa menghapus perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika melihat sepasang _blue shapire_ yang menatapnya lembut.

"Tiiin Tiiin!" suara klakson dari arah berlawanan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya. Matanya membelalak ketika dilihatnya sebuah truk dengan kecepatan yang tinggi maju menerjang mobilnya.

"AAARRRGGGHH!" semuanya jadi gelap di mata Sasuke.

.

*Sasuke POV*

_Sasuke.. sasuke.._

Siapa itu?

_Terimalah kehidupanmu yang baru sebagai perempuan.._

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

_Raihlah kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan.._

Hei! Siapa itu? Bicara apa kau ini?

_Lalu setelah itu, kembalilah menjadi laki-laki yang baik.._

Suara wanita tua.. apa yang terjadi?

_Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Dan.. hallo, Satsuki.._

"Aaaah!" aku bangun dari mimpiku. Nafasku terengah-engah. Kututup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Mimpi apa itu? aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang memburu.

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, dan berhenti di depan sebuah cermin besar. Ku pandangi cermin itu. ku teliti apa yang terpantul di dalamnya. Ku perhatikan sekali lagi. Dan ketika aku sadar, aku berteriak histeris dengan apa yang aku lihat.

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

.

_To be continue_

_._

Aduuuh, maaf kan misa *bungkuk dalam-dalam* maaf di chapter ini NaruSasu nya sedikit. Sedangkan SasuSakunya kebanyakan. Dan maaf banget kalau cerita ini gaje.

Hmm, silahkan sumbangkan ripiu readers sekalian, demi kelangsungan fic gaje nan abal ini m_ _m

_Review please_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai~

Fiuuuh, akhirnya fic ini apdet juga XD

Yosh, silahkan langsung baca aja deh. Jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu anda semua~

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/Mito Orihara (sejuta bintang)/Andrei Aksana (pretty prita)

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSasu, SasuSaku, NaruHina *Cuma akting*

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, OC, AU, alur kecepetan, typo(s), dll. _Don't like don't read and no flame please_

.

.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"Aaaaaah!" Sasuke berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Yang terpantul dalam cermin itu bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan bola mata yang indah bagai mutiara hitam. Kulitnya putih bersih. Benar-benar tampilan bak bidadari. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat dua gundukan yang cukup besar di dadanya. _Oh tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Satsuki! Satsuki! dimana kau?" belum sempat Sasuke sadar dari keterperangahannya, sebuah suara menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dan pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Satsuki?" seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pirang mendekati Sasuke.

"S-siapa kau?" Sasuke berujar gugup. Ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Oh ayolah Satsuki, kita tak ada waktu untuk bercanda seperti itu! cepat mandi! Hari ini kau mulai bekerja 'kan?" wanita itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman yang cukup keras.

Sasuke yang masih bingung hanya diam di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandi. Perlahan ia buka pakaiannya, dan mengamati bentuk tubuhnya.

"Aku, benar-benar jadi perempuan." Ucapnya tak percaya. Pasrah, akhirnya ia mengikuti takdir yang saat ini seakan mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

"Wah, tumben kau mandi cepat, Satsuki?" Wanita tadi duduk di tempat tidur Sasuke –atau Satsuki? terserah anda mau memanggilnya siapa- yang terlihat sudah rapi.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan 'hn' andalannya, yang jelas saja membuat kening wanita di depannya berkerut.

"Kau kenapa sih hari ini? aneh sekali." Ia mendekati Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan dengan isi lemarinya.

Rok mini, kemeja ketat, _dress_, celana panjang ketat khas wanita. Apa ia harus memakai semua itu?

"Hei! Cepat! Kau mau dipecat di hari pertamamu masuk kerja?"

Sasuke masih terdiam di depan lemari itu.

"Emm, itu, a-aku, tidak tau harus memakai baju seperti apa.." entah kenapa Sasuke gugup sekarang.

Wanita itu tercengang, menatap gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya ini heran.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini.. tapi.." ia menarik paksa handuk yang melilit di tubuh Sasuke. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi!" tandasnya.

Dan teriakan menggema keluar dari ruangan itu tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu sudah dalam perjalanan sekarang, Sasuke yang masih tampak bingung, tentu hanya diam. Ditambah, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka banyak bicara.

Wanita di sebelahnya fokus pada jalanan di depannya, sesekali melirik Satsuki.

"Ayolah Satsuki, beritahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" wanita itu memecah keheningan. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Namamu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"A-apa? Kau ini-"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke tegas. Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Jadi, siapa kau?" wanita yang bernama Ino itu bertanya. Tentu pertanyaan bodoh karena ia tau pasti, siapa gadis di depannya ini.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah jalan. "Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan jawaban itu tentu membuat Ino tercengang kembali.

"Hentikan Satsuki! apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ino mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Mungkin kau takkan percaya bila aku menceritakannya.." hening sejenak, kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan. "Lebih baik, kau ceritakan padaku. Siapa, dan bagaimana kepribadian Satsuki ini."

Ino masih belum begitu paham, kemudian ia melihat ke mata Satsuki. Bukan, orang di depannya ini bukan Sastsuki. Sorot matanya lebih tajam, tapi, lebih terkesan anggun.

"Kau Satsuki Orihara. Umurmu 21 tahun. Mulai hari ini, kau bekerja sebagai manager seorang artis dalam _managemen_ yang sama denganku. Kau itu gadis yang sedikit ceroboh, tapi memiliki hati yang besih menurutku. Dan kau sangat cinta pada _fashion_. Ada yang kurang?" Ino menjelaskan sedikit identitas Satsuki.

"Tidak, untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup." Sasuke menjawab.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tanya mereka berdua dalam hati.

.

+misamisa+

.

*Sasuke POV*

Aku mengikuti langkah wanita yang bernama Ino itu. sebenarnya, dia mau membawaku kemana? Kulihat sekelilingku, orang-orang sibuk membawa alat-alat, seperti sebuah tempat _shooting_, atau ini memang tempat _shooting_ ya? tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke tempat artis yang akan mempekerjakanmu, tentunya."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Ino. Menjadi seorang _manager_ artis tidak pernah masuk ke dalam daftar cita-citaku. Dan sekarang aku harus menjalaninya. Pengalamanku bekerja hanya sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan ayah. kali ini aku harus menjadi _manager_ seorang artis? Apa aku bisa?

Tapi kalau artisnya baik, mungkin aku bisa belajar. tapi kalau jahat? Ah, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan ini?

"Siapa? Siapa artis itu?" tanyaku pada Ino, ia melihat ke arahku.

"Naruto.. kau akan menjadi _manager_ Namikaze Naruto." jawabnya.

Aku mematung, Na-naruto?

"Namikaze Naruto?" ulangku tak percaya.

"Iya, artis yang sedang naik daun itu. ah! Itu dia! Ayo kita kesana." Ino menarik tanganku yang masih lemas.

Yang benar saja? Aku? _Manager_ Naruto?

"Naruto-_kun_!" Ino memanggilnya. Dadaku terasa sakit saking kencangnya degupan jantungku.

"Ah, Ino-_san_. Ada apa?" jawabnya ramah. Sekali lagi aku terpukau oleh senyum manisnya itu.

"Ini, aku membawa Satsuki, _manager _barumu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Aku menunduk malu.

"Hmm, Satsuki ya? nama yang indah." Dia kembali tersenyum. "Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya ya."

Tuhan, mengapa kau ciptakan makhluk setampan itu? aku hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, sama-sama, Naruto-_kun_."

Lalu Naruto mengobrol ringan dengan Ino. Aku mengamati gerak-geriknya. Melihatnya tertawa, caranya bicara, dan segalanya. Ah, bisa-bisa aku semakin suka padanya.

Haah, meskipun aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, tapi, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto-_kun_.

*End Sasuke POV*

.

.

.

"Hari ini cukup sekian. Besok pagi kita lanjutkan lagi. tolong jangan ada yang terlambat!"

"Siap, Pak sutradara!" jawab semua kru dan artis disana.

Perlahan semua mulai membereskan peralatan _shooting_. Para artispun pulang satu persatu ke rumanhnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. ia sudah bersiap pulang.

"Jadi, apa jadwalku untuk esok hari, bu _manager_?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat agendanya." Hmm, besok hanya _shooting_ untuk episode lanjutan film ini, lalu, sisanya kau _free_." Jawab Sasuke.

Selama Naruto _shooting _tadi, Sasuke sudah menyalin jadwal Naruto dari agenda _manager_ Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Naruto kemudian mulai berjalan pulang, namun ia berhenti.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" ajaknya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Oh, mana mungkin kesempatan bagus seperti ini ia lewatkan, ditambah lagi, kelihatannya Ino masih lama disini.

"Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Sebenarnya hanya untuk basa basi saja sih. Masa iya dia langsung menerima ajakan itu secara spontan?

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!" Sasuke mengikuti Naruto ke mobilnya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Selama perjalanan, mereka mengobrol ringan.

"Oh, jadi _manager_mu sebelumnya itu pamanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, begitulah. Dan setelah menikah, paman Iruka pindah ke Inggris bersama istrinya. Jadi aku harus mencari _manager_ baru deh." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya, pantas saja seorang artis sepertimu tiba-tiba mencari _manager_ baru."

"Iya, itu sama sekali tidak terduga. Kupikir, walau sudah menikah paman Iruka akan tetap di Jepang, tapi ternyata tidak." Naruto menjawab. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana, Satsuki?"

Dan seakan disambar petir, tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Ru-rumahku, d-dimana ya?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Lho? Masa kau tidak tau rumahmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto heren.

Kemudian hening. Sasuke mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan mengirim pesan pada Ino, menanyakan alamat rumahnya.

Mobil Naruto menepi. "Kau tau kan dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"O-oh, aku baru pindah kesini, jadi aku masih bingung jalanan disini." Alibinya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Begitukah? Susah juga ya? lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang bertanya pada Ino." jawab Sasuke. Tak lama, balasanpun datang.

"Ah, ini alamat rumahku." Sasuke menunjukkan isi pesan Ino.

"Baiklah, aku tau daerah itu." Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya ke alamat rumah Satsuki.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu." Sasuke menunduk, 'kenapa aku jadi lembek begini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, aku tak merasa keberatan ko." Jawab Naruto. keheningan melanda mereka sampai tiba di rumah Satsuki.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Naruto-_kun_." Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Haha, iya sama-sama . Satsuki, besok kujemput ya. kita pergi ke lokasi sama-sama." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh, t-tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Itu sama sekali tidak merepotkanku kok."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Hehe, oke! Nah, aku pulang dulu. Cepat masuk ke rumah!" Naruto masuk ke mobilnya, ia membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Jangan sampai telat besok! Selamat tidur." Dan Sasuke hanya bisa ber_bhlushing_ ria.

"Apa-apaan dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

+misamisa+

.

Pagi ini _shooting _kembali dimulai. Seperti kata Naruto kemarin, ia menjemput Satsuki ke rumahnya. Meski senang, sebenarnya ada rasa cemburu yang Sasuke rasakan. Walaupun Naruto perhatian padanya, tapi tetap saja yang dia perhatikan itu 'Satsuki', bukan 'Sasuke'.

Sasuke melihat Naruto bermain peran dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Artis pendatang baru, meski begitu, kemampuan beraktingnya tak bisa diremehkan.

Dalam adegan, Hinata mulai menangis ketika Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyukai orang lain saat ini." ucap Naruto berakting.

"Siapa? Siapa gadis itu?"

Dan adegan diatas mengingatkan Sasuke pada beberapa waktu lalu. Saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar gadis itu sekarang?

Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika Naruto mulai membungkam bibir Hinata dalam sebuah ciuman. Itu hanya akting, tapi entah kenapa dada Sasuke terasa panas. Sangat panas dan sakit.

"_Cut!"_ Merekapun melepas ciumannya.

"_Break_ lima belas menit!" ucap sang sutradara.

Para pemain beserta kru mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menghampiri Satsuki. saat melihat Naruto, Sasuke mengambil sebotol air mineral, kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto.

"_Thanks_." Sasuke mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Hoi, Naruto!"

"Oh, kau Kiba!"

Dia Inuzuka Kiba, salah seorang pemain dalam film ini. Kiba mendudukan diri di sebelah Naruto. jadi Naruto duduk diantara Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah lihat berita?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng. "Belum, aku belum sempat menonton tv. Memang ada apa?"

"Dasar kau ini, padahal ada berita penting."

Sasuke yang penasaran juga hanya bisa ikut menyimak apa yang Kiba katakan.

"Kau ingat, kita pernah menghadiri undangan pesta dari keluarga Uchiha?"

Mendengar nama keluarganya disebut, Sasuke semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Iya aku ingat, ada apa dengan keluarga Uchiha? jangan bertele-tele, Kiba!" ucap Naruto mulai tidak sabar. Entah, tapi Naruto merasa dadanya sesak. Perasaanya tidak enak.

"Katanya, putra keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil kemarin. Dan sampai saat ini, dia masih koma dan belum sadarkan diri."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto dan Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Jangan bercanda Kiba!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. sementara Sasuke masih _shock_.

"Lihat ini kalau tidak percaya." Kiba membuka sesuatu di _handphone_nya, ternyata ia merekam berita di tv tadi pagi.

" Terjadi tabrakan antara mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke dengan sebuah truk, yang menyebabkan mobil Uchiha Sasuke ini terbalik. tim medis mulai membantu Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari mobilnya.

Dan dalam video itu, terlihat tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah dibawa oleh tim medis ke dalam _ambulance_.

"Hingga saat ini, kondisi Uchiha Sasuke masih dalam keadaan kritis. Sedangkan supir truk yang menabrak Sasuke melarikan diri, dan sampai saat ini masih dalam pencarian polisi."

Naruto menatap kosong ke arah _handphone_ Kiba. "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!" ucapnya lirih.

Kiba menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan. "Berdoa saja, semoga dia akan baik-baik saja." Kiba tau bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya ini terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialami Sasuke.

Ia tak menyadari, bahwa 'Sasuke' ada di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya ke arah _handphone _ itu. dalam video, ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri dibawa ke dalam _ambulance_. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir jatuh di pipinya.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huoooooo

Saya baru comeback dari hiatus nih readers XD

Jadi maaf kalau feelnya kurang kerasa di chap ini m_ _m

Ah, untuk nama Satsuki Orihara, Misa ngarang nama nih, jadi di warningnya ditambahin OC.

Oh ya, Misa minta maaf nih karena telat apdet m_ _m

Akhir kata, _mind to review_?


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf ya, yang udah nunggu sekian lama buat apdetnya fanfic ini :p

Ternyata dunia SMA sangat sibuk dan banyak tugas -_- sempet kena WB juga sih :/

Nyahaha, malah jadi curcol~

Oh ya, disini kan Sasukenya udah 'berubah' jadi Satsuki, so aku manggil dia Satsuki ya mulai saat ini ^^

Enjoy reading :3

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/Mito Orihara(sejuta bintang)/Andrei Aksana(pretty prita)

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing: NaruSasu/NaruSatsu

Warning: BL, OOC, OC (Satsuki Orihara), humor gaje, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

Don't like don't read please

.

.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?

By; Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Keadaan dalam mobil tersebut hening total. Saat ini, Naruto sedang mengantar Satsuki ke rumahnya. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

*Satsuki POV*

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin tubuhku dan "Satsuki" yang asli sedang tertukar? Aish, kenapa jadi seperti ini?!

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto di sebelahku. Pandangannya lurus ke arah jalan, tapi aku tahu, pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Sepertinya ia sedang mengkhawatirkanku.. ah maksudku, mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, aku merasa berdebar. Sedikit banyak aku merasa senang bahwa ia sedang mengkhawatirkanku. Meski sebenarnya jiwaku ada di dalam tubuh gadis ini. tunggu.. apakah itu berarti, jiwa "Satsuki" yang asli sedang berada dalam tubuhku? Tapi, kenapa bisa?

*End Satsuki POV*

*Naruto POV*

Tidak... ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Bagaimana Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam kecelakaan itu?

Sasuke! Kau berhasil membuatku gila karenamu! Kau puas sekarang?!

Ah, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami di pesta itu. mau tidak mau aku mengakui bahwa aku tertarik padanya. Mata hitamnya yang seakan menghipnotisku, lalu tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar dan berisi. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Sikapnya yang sedikit cuek juga menjadi salah satu pesonanya. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi sekarang? Ia sedang koma di rumah sakit. dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku harus melihat keadaanya sekarang! Harus!

*End Naruto POV*

Naruto mulai kembali dari pikirannya. Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Satsuki. ia menoleh ke arah gadis cantik yang masih melamun itu.

"Satsuki-_chan_, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk pelan bahu Satsuki.

Agak tersentak, Satsuki tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedikit linglung dengan keadaan asing di sekitarnya, namun beberapa saat ia mengingat bahwa itu adalah rumahnya, rumah Satsuki.

"A-ah, iya. Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_." Ia keluar dari mobil.

Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya. "_Ja_, Satsuki-_chan_. Aku pulang ya. langsung tidur, jangan lupa makan dan mandi dulu. Supaya tidurmu nyenyak. Ok?"

Satsuki terdiam. Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak yang menyerang dadanya. "O-oh, _ne_. Aku akan melakukannya. Kau juga hati-hati menyetirnya, ya. jangan mampir-mampir!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ok, ok, bu manajer. Aku akan langsung pulang. _Bye.._"

"_Bye.._"

Tak lama, mobil itu melaju pelan dari rumah Satsuki. Satsuki menatap mobil tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

"Naruto... Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

+misamisa+

.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Sasuke. Meski ia sudah berjanji untuk langsung pulang pada Satsuki, tapi tetap saja, ia ingin menemui Sasuke. Pemuda yang berhasil meraih hatinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Satsuki, sejak kapan ia jadi seakrab itu dengannya? Biasanya Satsuki akan jadi sangat pemalu bila berdekatan dengannya. Tapi, ada perasaan hangat ketika berada di sisi Satsuki. seakan-akan, Sasuke ada disana. Perasaan yang sama dengan waktu itu. ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tak terass, mobilnya telah memasuki area parkir di rumah sakit. secepat mungkin ia berlari menuju meja resepsionis, dan bertanya dimana Sasuke dirawat.

_Kamar 507_

Mata biru beningnya mencari-cari letak kamar itu, dan ia terlonjak ketika berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"_Konbanwa_, Fugaku-_san_." Reflek badannya sedikit membungkuk pada orang yang dia anggap terhormat itu.

Uchiha Fugaku sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto disana, namun ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Namikaze -_kun_? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-ah, itu.. aku dengar Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Jadi, aku kesini untuk menjenguknya."

"Tapi ini sudah lewat jam besuk, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku bilang pada perawatnya, bahwa aku ini kerabat Sasuke, dengan sedikit paksaan sih. Akhirnya ia memperbolehkanku masuk."

"Begitukah?"

"_N-ne_.. jadi, apa boleh aku menjenguk Sasuke, Fugaku-_san_?"

"Oh? Tentu saja, Namikaze-_kun_. Dia masih belum sadar, tapi setidaknya temuilah dia. Kebetulan aku mau pulang ke rumah dulu, menjemput istriku. Aku sedikit cemas bila meninggalkannya sendirian. Jadi, tolong jaga ia sebentar ya."

"Baik, kalau begitu aku permisi, Fugku-_san_."

Fugaku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Ia menatap punggung pemuda yang baru saja berbincang dengannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berteman dengan pemuda itu."

Ia menatap Naruto sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi.

.

.

.

Perlahan tangan kecoklatan itu membuka pintu di hadapannya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda yang masih terbaring koma di ranjangnya.

Naruto mengelus pelan pipi putih pucat milik pemuda yang ia cintai itu. begitu halus, begitu bersih.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku datang menjengukmu... apa kau masih ingat padaku?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara dari "alat yang mendeteksi detak jantung" Sasuke.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin kau masih ingat padaku atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, aku selalu mengingatmu."

Kembali tak ada jawaban. Naruto tertawa kecil menyadari kebodohannya bermonolog sedari tadi.

"Sasuke... Apa kau percaya, dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"..."

"Sebut aku bodoh atau gila. Tapi, aku sedang merasakannya saat ini. aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu."

Naruto mengelus surai hitam Sasuke yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku ya. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu..."

Ia tahu ia begitu nekat, namun, dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia melepas alat bantu pernafasan Sasuke, kemudian mencium bibir pemuda itu lembut. Sungguh manis, Naruto bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah bibir termanis yang pernah ia rasakan, dari sekian banyak bibir gadis yang pernah diciumnya.

Tak ingin membahayakan Sasuke lebih jauh, ia kembali memasangkan alat pernafasan itu pada Sasuke yang mulai terlihat kekurangan oksigen. Ia kembali mengecup Sasuke. Namun kecupan itu mendarat di keningnya kali ini. dan tepat saat itu, pintu terbuka, dan memunculkan sosok gadis berambut merah jambu di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

+misamisa+

.

Satsuki duduk di bawah guyuran _shower_ dengan air hangat. Ia benar-benar pusing. Memikirkan semua kejadian ini membuatnya stress.

Jika tubuhnya masih ada, dan masih bernafas, hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia dan 'Satsuki' tertukar jiwanya. Namun, sekeras apapun ia berusaha berpikir, ia tetap tidak menemukan jawaban dari semua itu. tidak logis, pikirnya. Dan lagi, keadaanya yang sedang terbaring koma tentu tidak menguntungkan 'Satsuki'. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ia ragu bahwa 'Satsuki' sedang berada di raganya. Bisa saja ia ada disini, melihat raga'nya' yang tengah dipakai oleh orang lain.

Pikiran itu sontak membuat 'Sasuke' kaget. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, taku-takut kalau apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar. Ia merinding dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ia melangkah ke arah lemari setelah sebelumnya mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka handuk dan mulai berpakaian. Ia memandang cermin yang menampilkan sosok tubuh berlapis pakaian dalam itu. entah kenapa ia merasa terbiasa melihatnya, padahal belum lama ia memakai tubuh ini.

'Ah, lagipula dadanya tidak begitu besar kok.' Pikirnya seraya menyentuh kedua gundukan di dadanya itu.

Sadar akan kebodohannya, ia segera memakai piyamanya. Namun ia berhenti ketika melihat cermin lagi. ia mengusap permukaan cermin besar itu tepat pada pantulan wajah'nya'.

"Tapi kalau dilihat 'dia' cukup cantik juga. Kulitnya juga halus..."

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Naruto... Jangan tertarik pada gadis ini..." gumamnya pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, dan mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

"Semoga ini hanya mimpi... kumohon, bangunkan aku segera... Kumohon..."

.

TBC

.

Nyahahaha~ pendek ya?

Maklum, udah lama hiatus, jadi masih rada gimanaa gitu :p

Tapi janji deh, apdetnya gak akan selama yang sebelumnya ^^v

Maaf ya, ga bisa bales ripiu satu-satu, tapi aku bener-bener berterima kasih. Aku seneng banget ada yang suka dan mau baca ff aku ini

Untuk yang nunggu PUPUS, aku masih bingung nih, mau lanjut apa discontinue aja. Abis udah ga ada feel buat lanjutinnya :/ *plak*

Ok~ cukup sekian. Sekali lagi, makasih untuk yang udah nyempetin buat RnR XD

Ripiu lagi yaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf ya apdetnya lamaaa. Soalnya ada masalah sama internetnya.

Oh ya, kalau masih ada yang bingung, ini tuh semua masih nyeritain Sasuke yang terjebak di tubuhnya Satsuki. jadi meskipun aku manggil dia Satsuki, dia itu sebenarnya Sasuke :D

Ok ok, tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, silakan langsung baca aja yaa :D

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/Mito Orihara (sejuta bintang)/Andrei Aksana(pretty prita)

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing: Narusasu, Narusatsu

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, OC (Satsuki), typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

Don't like don't read please~

.

.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"Hmm, temannya Sasuke, ya. Ah, aku memang tidak begitu banyak tahu tentang teman-temannya sih.." gadis berambut merah jambu itu membenarkan letak selimut Sasuke. Lalu mengecup keningnya pelan.

Naruto merasa dadanya seakan dihantam oleh ribuan palu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang ia cintai, tengah diperlakukan sedemikian mesra oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

"Aku langsung kesini begitu paman Fugaku memberitahuku bahwa Sasuke sedang sendirian. Aku cemas, jadi aku berniat menemaninya. Tapi syukurlah, ternyata ada temannya yang menjaganya."

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat..." Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah! Ya Tuhaaaan, bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Kau ini kan pemain film itu! kau seorang aktor! Kalau tidak salah, namamu Namikaze Naruto kan?"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Masih tidak mengerti dengan gadis di depannya itu.

"Kenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku ini tunangannya Sasuke..."

Dan langit seakan runtuh bagi Naruto. untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Pikirannya terlalu kalut.

"K-kau, tunangannya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, seharusnya, beberapa hari lagi kami sudah akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi karena kecelakaan ini, terpaksa harus diundur."

"M-menikah?"

"Begitulah... yah, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Sasuke selamat dan masih hidup. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Pernikahan bisa dilangsungkan kapan saja. Kesehatan dan kesembuhan Sasuke adalah yang paling utama untuk saat ini."

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini. ia masih mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Pernikahan Sasuke... tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Di sisi lain, Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat pucat. Bohong kalau ia tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda tadi pada Sasuke. Ia melihat jelas semuanya. Namun ia tidak bisa menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Sasuke pada siapapun.

Pada Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, siapapun yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia tidak menceritakan kejadian sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan. Tentang Sasuke yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, atau apapun. Ia tidak menceritakannya. Ia hanya mengatakan, setelah makan malam, mereka berpisah karena Sakura masih ada urusan lain, dan kecelakaan itupun terjadi.

Ia berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Meski hatinya begitu terluka ketika melihat wajah Sasuke. Namun, rasa cinta yang begitu besar menutupi semuanya. Ia tdiak bisa mundur lagi. ia akan tetap mempertahankan Sasuke! Apapun alasannya!

"Naruto? kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari keterkejutannya. Ia bingung, dan frustasi. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima semua itu.

"A-ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja, Haruno-_san_. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Oh, ya, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, _ne_."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa langkah diluar 'kamar' Sasuke, ia meninju dinding di sebelahnya dengan sangat keras berkali-kali. Terlihat darah segar keluar dari luka di tangannya akibat pukulannya itu.

"Sial! SIAAAAAL!" ia berteriak keras dan duduk terjatuh di lantai. Bagaimana bisa cintanya berakhir seperti ini?

Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kasar, kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke parkiran.

.

"Apa dia, Sasuke? Apa pemuda tadi yang membuatmu memutuskanku? Apa karena pemuda tadi kau mengkhianatiku?"

Sakura mengusap pipi Sasuke denga lembut. Ia memandang sendu ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa?"

Air matapun mengalir dari kedua manik hijaunya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan 'Satsuki' dari tidurnya. Ia meraih ponsel itu.

"Hallo?"

"_Satsuki? Ini aku Naruto. ponselku kehabisan baterai, aku menelpon dari telpon umum"_

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

"_Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu ke lokasi syuting. Aku ada urusan lain. Tidak apa-apa kan kau pergi sendiri?"_

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan segera berangkat ke lokasi. Hati-hati menyetirnya ya. jangan sampai terlambat."

"_Ok, bu manajer._"

Satsuki menatap ponselnya lama. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa karena Naruto tidak bisa menjemputnya.

'Satsuki' menepuk pipinya kasar. "Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Justru bagus kan, itu berarti, Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis ini."

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 3 pagi. Syuting akan mulai pukul 4. Mungkin ia akan memesan taksi saja. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi.

.

.

.

Satsuki turun dari taksi dan mulai berjalan ke lokasi syuting. Memang harus berjalan kaki ketika mendekati lokasi, karena tidak ada jalan mobil untuk ke lokasi tersebut. Langit masih sangat gelap, meski tidak begitu gelap karena banyak sinar dari lampu-lampu perumahan, jadi tidak begitu menyeramkan. Yah, meski sangat sepi, karena masih beberapa jarak dari lokasi syuting tersebut.

Udara pagi yang sejuk itu sedikit banyak membuat pikirannya jernih. Sedang asyiknya ia menikmati suasana, tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Apa yang-"

"Biarkan begini... sebentar saja..." ia tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu. Naruto.

"N-naruto? kau kenapa?" Satsuki sedikit cemas mendengar suara parau Naruto.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja... sungguh..."

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Satsuki ketika mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Naruto.

"Yah, sedikit... Mungkin kita akan kena marah sutradara... sepertinya, aku harus istirahat sebentar."

"Aku yang akan kena marah. Aku kan manajermu, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakanmu. Sudahlah, sekarang kita ke lokasi, dan istirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku yang akan bicara pada sutradara."

Satsuki membopong tubuh Naruto yang sedikit sempoyongan itu. ia menatap sendu Naruto.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto?'

.

+misamisa+

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan baru sadar jika ia tertidur di tenda _make up_ artis.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Kurenai, sang penata rias yang biasa merias Naruto dan para artis lainnya.

"Ah, ya. begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut.

"Minumlah obat ini, bisa meringankan sakit kepalamu."

Naruto menerima obat dari Kurenai tersebut. Matanya melirik ke sekeliling. "Dimana Satsuki?"

"Tadi ia baru saja bicara dengan pak Sutradara. Lalu sekarang sedang di tempat _take_. Coba saja kau temui dia disana."

Naruto berterima kasih pada Kurenai, kemudian berjalan ke arah lokasi _take_. Ia mencari Satsuki diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, seraya memainkan ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang dan segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Satsuki-_chan_!" Panggilnya.

Satsuki yang sedang mem_browsing_ 'sesuatu' di ponselnyapun kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Lho? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Begitulah. Kupikir yang akan kutemui saat aku bangun pertama kali adalah kamu. Ternyata bukan." Naruto berpura-pura marah dan cemberut. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi manja begini?"

Jujur, Satsuki benar-benar kaget dengan perubahan Naruto yang begitu drastis. Ia yakin, terjadi sesuatu tadi malam sehingga membuat Naruto seperti ini. hanya saja, ia tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang patah hati." Naruto tersenyum miris. Hatinya masih terasa perih bila mengingat tentang Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Satsuki sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Patah hati? Berarti, ada orang yang sedang ia sukai?

"Patah hati? Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Orang yang kucintai... akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Satsuki terdiam mendengarnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar Naruto telah mencintai seseorang. Tentu ia tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya "dirinya"lah yang dicintai oleh Naruto tersebut.

"Begitu? E-emm..." Satsuki kehilangan kata-katanya begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Itu tidak penting. Ah ya, bagaimana tadi, kau sudah bicara dengan sutradara? Tidak dimarahi kan?"

"Sudah, dasar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin tidak dimarahi? Tentu saja aku dimarahi. Tapi syukurlah _take_ yang pertama bukan giliranmu. Kau masih ada waktu satu jam lagi. sebaiknya bersiap-siap sana!"

"Ok, bu manajer~"

"Aish, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Lalu? Aku harus memanggil apa? Satsuki-_chan_? Atau mungkin _princess_?"

"Berisik! Pergi siap-siap sana!"

Narutopun membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya, kemudian pergi menuju tenda _make up_ artis untuk bersiap-siap.

Satsuki mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang bercampur denyutan sakit.

"Hentikan... Tidak, Naruto. jangan tertarik. Jangan tertarik pada gadis ini... Kumohon..."

.

+misamisa+

.

"_CUT_! Ok, syuting hari ini selesai. Besok kita akan mulai syuting di lokasi baru, saya harap tidak ada yang terlambat. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Kalian bisa beristirahat." Sang sutradarapun menutup syuting hari itu. Semuanya menunduk hormat kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Ah, akhirnya hari ini selesai juga." Naruto baru saja selesai memcuci wajahnya. Ia menghampiri Satsuki yang tengah membereskan peralatannya, juga milik Naruto.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Satsuki menoleh ke belakang. Kenapa Naruto jadi sering mengagetkannya begini?

"Hm? Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku tidak langsung pulang. aku akan ada urusan sebentar."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Ada urusan yang sangat penting."

Naruto melihat raut wajah serius Satsuki. sepertinya Satsuki tidak bisa menceritakan apapun pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kuantar ke tempat tujuanmu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. tidak begitu jauh kok."

"Yasudah, sampai halte bus terdekat, deh. Bagaimana?"

Satsuki tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke stasiun?"

"Stasiun? Ok!"

.

.

.

"Benar nih, tidak kuantar sampai tujuanmu saja?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana pulang! lalu istirahat. Kau terlihat pucat, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Satsuki menatap mobil Naruto sampai mobil itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Ia berjalan masuk ke stasiun, dan membeli tiket kereta sampai ke pusat Konoha. Ia berniat untuk ke rumah sakit tempat 'raganya' di rawat. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sebelumnya, ia sempat mencari di internet, mengenai penukaran jiwa. Dan ternyata, beberapa orang di berbagai belahan dunia pernah mengalaminya. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi ketika dua jiwa 'tersesat' salah memasuki raga. Atau bisa juga karena seseorang yang memiliki 'ilmu' membuat jiwa-jiwa tersesat itu bertukar raga. Ia tidak mengerti. Di jaman modern seperti ini, hal-hal mistis seperti itu masih saja ada? Benarkah? Kalaupun ada, apakah benar jiwa 'Satsuki' juga tersesat? Bagaimana bisa? Apa ada seseorang di belakang semua ini? seseorang yang benar-benar memiliki 'ilmu' untuk menyesatkan mereka?

Ah, tapi rasanya kemungkinan pertama jauh lebih masuk akal. Pasalnya, ia tidak begitu mempercayai paranormal atau hal-hal semacamnya. Lagipula, siapa orang yang mau menyesatkannya?

Saking serius dengan lamunannya, ia tersentak ketika kereta berhenti dan lampu di nama "Stasiun Konoha" sudah menyala, itu berarti, kereta sudah sampai di stastiun Konoha. Segera saja ia turun dari kereta sebelum pintunya tertutup.

Satsuki berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan hendak mencari taksi, ketika lengan seorang pemuda mencengkramnya.

Begitu terkejutnya ia ketika pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sangat erat.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau?!" Satsuki meronta untuk melepaskan pelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Satsuki... aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Hei! Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Tolong! Ada hidung belang!" sontak saja Satsuki menjerit ketika pemuda itu tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

Orang-orangpun mulai mengerubungi mereka, dan mulai menangkap tubuh pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Tunggu, Satsuki! aku bisa jelaskan! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Karin! Sungguh!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Tolong!" Satsuki terus saja meronta. Meski sebenarnya ia adalah "laki-laki", tapi tetap saja ia sedang terperangkap di tubuh seorang wanita.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan gadis itu!" beberapa orang mulai menyeret pemuda berambut perak itu ke kantor petugas keamanan.

"Lepaskan aku! Satsuki! Kumohon dengarkan! Aku Suigetsu! Aku benar-benar hanya mencintaimu seorang! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Karin!"

Satsuki hanya memandang bingung pada pemuda itu.

'_Suigetsu? Siapa dia? Apa dia kenalan 'Satsuki'?'_ pikirnya.

Benang kusut diantara mereka semakin bertambah runyam dengan masuknya benang baru. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

TBC

.

Huohohoho~

Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan :p

Ripiu yaa :D


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen, apdetnya lama ^^v

Enjoy reading~

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto/Mito Orihara(sejuta bintang)/Andrei Aksana(pretty prita)

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Rated: M (chap ini aja)

Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruSatsu

Warning: Shounen-ai, lime, OOC, typo(s), AU, alur kecepetan, dll

Don't like don't read~

.

.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

'Satsuki' menatap kosong ke arah jendela taxi. Setelah kejadian di stasiun tadi, entah kenapa pikirannya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak memiliki pegangan, ia tak bisa mencurahkan kegundahan hatinya pada siapapun. Ino? ah, gadis itu sedang pulang ke rumahnya di Osaka. Yang ia dengar dari 'sahabatnya' itu, ia akan segera menikah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sai. Meski belum begitu mengenal Ino, tapi sedikit banyak Ino sudah membantunya. Hanya Ino yang mengetahui tentang 'kebenaran'. Ia berharap semoga Ino segera pulang ke Konoha.

Nafas berat keluar dari bibir Satsuki. Ia jadi teringat pemuda tadi, Suigetsu. Sepertinya bisa menjadi salah satu petunjuk dari benang merah antara ia dan 'Satsuki' yang asli.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ucapan supir taxi tersebut. segera ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang, kemudian memberikannya kepada supir tersebut.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Iapun keluar dari taxi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan berdebar. Ia akan melihat 'raga'nya, setelah sekian lama. Tak terasa, ia sampai di kamar rawat'nya'.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ia masuk dengan perasaan gundah. Dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat ketika melihat sosok raganya terbaring lemah.

Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas, sepertinya terjebak di raga seorang wanita membuat perasaannya mudah tersentuh. Sasuke mendekati raganya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?"

Sasuke mengelus lengan raganya, ia begitu merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu. Sampai ketika ia menggenggam erat jemari raganya, dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

+misamisa+

.

_Yang pertama dilihat Sasuke adalah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Tak ada awan, tak ada matahari. Namun sangat terang, dan hangat. ia jadi ingat saat masih kecil, ia dan keluarganya berlibur di Kyoto, pemandangan yang ia lihat saat itu, hampir sama seperti saat ini._

_Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah, tiada orang lain, hanya ada dirinya sendiri._

_Bahkan saat ini, ia tak menyadari, bahwa sosoknya bukanlah 'Satsuki', tapi kembali menjadi seorang 'Sasuke'._

_Cukup lama ia berjalan, hingga ia sampai di sebuah sungai yang jernih. Tak terlalu lebar. Tapi sangat indah. Samar-samar, ia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang amat dikenalnya. Rambut itu, postur tubuh itu._

"_Kau, Satsuki Orihara?"_

_Satsuki hanya diam, kemudian tersenyum._

"_Ya, aku Satsuki. jiwa Satsuki. dan tentu, kau Sasuke Uchiha bukan?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tak menyangka, akan bertemu dengan jiwa Satsuki disini._

"_Kau... kenapa-"_

"_Kenapa aku tidak bangkit dengan tubuhmu? Seperti apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"_

_Sasuke hanya diam mendengar Satsuki memotong perkataannya. Ia menunggu Satsuki melanjutkannya._

"_Jawabannya singkat, hanya karena 'aku tidak mau'."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Seperti yang sudah kau pahami, aku dan kau, jiwa kita tertukar ketika kita sama-sama berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Ketika kita sama-sama tidak bisa naik ke nirwana, dan tidak bisa kembali ke raga kita. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi kita sempat bertemu saat itu. kemudian jiwamu masuk ke dalam ragaku."_

"_Aku, tidak mengerti." Sasuke tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang sedari tadi dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya._

"_Dengan kata lain, sebenarnya, aku sedang terkurung. Dulu kau juga begitu, tapi 'seseorang' menolongmu untuk keluar. Kau ingat suara seorang nenek saat kau kecelakaan? Sepertinya, nenek itu memiliki ikatan denganmu. Tapi aku juga tak begitu paham. Sehingga, ia membantumu keluar, dan masuk ke dalam ragaku."_

"_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa kembali ke ragaku sendiri?"_

"_Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak mau. Aku yang seharusnya menempati ragamu, tapi aku tidak bisa keluar. Jadi kaupun tidak bisa keluar dari ragaku. Dan lagi, aku tak mau kembali ke ragaku."_

"_K-kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati lagi. disini tak terlalu buruk. Tenang, nyaman, tidak ada kebohongan, keputusasaan, dan rasa sakit."_

_Sasuke membelalak mendengarnya, sedikit banyak ia menduga bahwa masalah Satsuki ada hubungannya dengan Suigetsu._

"_Apa gara-gara pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu?"_

"_Kau mengenalnya? Kau bertemu dengannya?"_

"_Ya, baru saja di stasiun tadi. aku terkejut ketika ia tiba-tiba memeluk'ku'."_

"_Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dikatakan pemuda itu. jangan percaya. jangan terpedaya."_

_Perlahan, Satsuki melangkah pergi menjauhi Sasuke._

"_Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Kita harus kembali ke kehidupan kita masing-masing! Aku ingin kembali!"_

_Satsuki berhenti, dan menoleh sedikit ke arah Sasuke._

"_Tapi aku tidak ingin."_

_Satsuki melanjutkan langkahnya._

"_Tidak! Tunggu! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu?"_

"_Seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi. lakukan lagi. dan kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

_Dan kemudian ia benar-benar hilang._

.

.

.

Sasuke tersentak. Perlahan ia bangun dari posisinya. Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan hanya kepalanya saja yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Diatas tangan'nya'.

Ia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pertemuannya dengan 'Satsuki' tadi sama sekali tidak membantu. Sasuke memperhatikan tubuhnya, ia sudah kembali ke raga Satsuki rupanya.

Sasuke menerawang. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali ke raganya?

"Eh? Ada orang rupanya?" suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya tengah membawa tas yang cukup besar.

"_K-kaa-san_..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Ia begitu merindukan ibunya. Merindukan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau temannya Sasuke? Siapa namamu?" Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan tas besar itu di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke tak berniat menjawabnya, ia hanya terpaku menatap ibunya. Ia Sasuke, tapi, tapi...

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikoto menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di dalam raga Satsuki, mana mungkin ibunya akan percaya kalau ia adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"S-saya Satsuki Orihara, Tante. Saya, teman Sasuke."

"Hmm, Satsuki ya. ah, dasar Sasuke. Tidak pernah mengenalkan teman cantiknya padaku." Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ibunya yang terlihat riang. Namun ia sadar, wajah pucat itu, tubuhnya yang makin kurus. Ia yakin ibunya cukup stress dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Dan matanya kembali terasa panas. Ia merindukan ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya, semuanya. Ia lelah hidup sebagai orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

"Tante... boleh, aku memelukmu?"

Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Ia melihat Mikoto yang terlihat bingung. Namun tak lama, ibunya itu tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Tentu saja. Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik." Mikoto mengelus punggung Sasuke. Ah, ini benar-benar mengingatkannya, ketika ia sedang lelah atau gundah, ia akan mendatangi ibunya, dan memeluknya erat. Mikoto selalu bisa memberikan ketenangan baginya.

Ia sudah tak peduli lagi, segera saja air matanya menetes satu persatu. Rasa sakit hati, frustasi, dan segala yang ia rasakan saat ini ia tumpahkan dalam tangisan di pelukan Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san, aku takut... aku takut sekali..."_

.

.

.

Sasuke menerima secangkir teh hangat dari Mikoto. Matanya sembab, hidungnnya merah.

"Sudah merasa lega bukan? Setelah menangis, beban terasa seperti menghilang." Mikoto tak pernah melepas senyum dari bibirnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa gadis itu sedang mengalami sesuatu yang sulit. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika ia berdekatan dengan gadis itu. perasaan rindu, dan sayang.

"Terima kasih tante."

"Ah, tak perlu sungkan. Aku senang Sasuke memiliki teman-teman yang baik. bahkan kemarin juga ada teman yang menjenguk Sasuke."

"Teman?"

"Iya, bahkan tak disangka, ia adalah Namikaze Naruto. aktor terkenal itu. ah, anakku punya teman yang luas ya. bahkan sampai kalangan artis." Mikoto terkikik geli ketika mengatakan itu.

Berbeda dengan Mikoto, Sasuke justru kembali tersentak.

"N-namikaze, Naruto?"

"Hm.." Mikoto mengangguk. " Kemarin Sakura bertemu dengannya. Ia bercerita kalau teman Sasuke datang menjenguk."

"Sakura?"

"Ah, dia tunangan Sasuke. Calon menantuku. Kasihan sekali, ia harus menunggu Sasuke selama ini. dan hari pernikahan mereka kembali diundur sampai Sasuke sadar dan sembuh. Setiap hari ia menjaga Sasuke, dan sering datang ke rumah untuk menanyakan keadaan keluarga kami. Benar-benar calon menantu yang baik." ujar Mikoto membanggakan calon menantunya.

Sasuke membeku di tempat. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah ia dan Sakura sudah putus?

"Lalu, tas itu..."

"Hmm, aku berniat menginap beberapa hari menemani Sasuke. Karena Sakura ada keperluan di luar kota. Lagipula, aku merindukan putraku ini. aku tidak bisa makan dan tidur jika memikirkannya. Kapan ia akan 'kembali'?"

Sasuke hampir saja menangis lagi ketika mendegar ucapan Mikoto. Apalagi ketika melihat senyum perih yang diberikan Mikoto. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakkan. Ia tak boleh menangis lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Sasuke berpamitan pulang pada Mikoto. Sebelum keluar dari sana, ia sempat memeluk Mikoto.

"Aku akan kembali, _kaa-san_."

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke menyetop taxi yang lewat di depannya. Ia berniat pergi ke rumah Naruto. Sebagai manajernya, tentu ia tahu, dimana rumah Naruto.

Langit mulai gelap. Hari sudah malam. Hampir satu jam perjalanan, ia akhirnya sampai. Setelah membayar supir taxi. Ia berlari kecil memasuki rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Naruto memang tinggal sendiri, rumahnya minimalis, namun kelihatan nyaman sekali.

Sasuke menekan bel rumah tersebut beberapa kali. Sudah hampir tiga menit dan pemuda itu belum keluar juga.

'Apa ia sedang pergi?' pikir Sasuke.

Iseng, Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu, dan ia terkejut bahwa pintunya tak terkunci.

Sasuke memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto. ia tahu itu tidak sopan. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto ada di dalam.

"Naruto?"

Rumah Naruto gelap. Lampu tidak ada yang dinyalakan. Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, namun tak menemukan Naruto dimanapun. Dan ia hampir terlonjak ketika menangkap siluet Naruto di arah dapur.

"Naru?" ia berjalan ke dapur. Dan benar saja, Naruto ada disana.

Naruto tergolek lemah di meja makan, dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat disekitarnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke segera menghampirinya, dan membantunya bangun.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke tersentak. Apa? Apa Naruto tahu siapa dirinya?

"Sasuke... hik... dasar _teme _idioooot!" Naruto bicara dengan mata tertutup. Rupanya ia mabuk berat.

"Kau mabuk lagi, Naruto." Sasuke tak mengerti dengan Naruto. Apakah ia benar-benar tahu bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah 'Sasuke'?

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Ia berada dalam tubuh seorang wanita. tentu kekuatan yang ia miliki kurang untuk membawa Naruto.

Setelah berhasil membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke berniat mengambil air untuk membasuh wajah Naruto. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik hingga ia jatuh diatas tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bodoh? Hahahaha! Aku gila. Aku sudah gilaaaa!" Naruto berteriak kencang, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh 'Satsuki' dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku cintaaa. Tapi... tapi kenapa kau malah mau menikah dengan orang lain? KENAPAAA?!"

Sasuke tahu, Naruto ada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dan ia sadar, bahwa Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa ia adalah 'Sasuke'. Tapi, mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto yang terdengar penuh kefrustasian, ia tak bisa menahan untuk tak menangis.

Rupanya Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto mencium kasar bibirnya. Ia yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto segera mendorong Naruto agar melepas ciumannya. Tapi nihil, Naruto justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke menangis, tidak, ia ingin berciuman dengan Naruto. tapi tidak begini. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Nghh..."

Tidak! Sasuke merasakan Naruto membuka kancing kemejanya. Sasuke yang panik segera melepas kasar ciuman mereka.

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

Bagaimanapun, ini bukan tubuhnya. Ia merasa bersalah jika ia tidak bisa menjaga kehormatan Satsuki. dan lagi... ia tidak ingin Naruto melakukannya dengan Satsuki.

"Ah! _Stop_! Naruto!" Sasuke menahan gerakan Naruto yang mulai mengenyahkan kemeja pink itu dari tubuhnya.

Apa daya, ia sedang menjadi 'wanita'. kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk melawan Naruto. apalagi Naruto yang sedang seperti ini.

Ia hanya menangis ketika Naruto mulai menciumi leher dan dadanya. Ia menangis ketika Naruto menelanjanginya.

"Hiks... hentikan Naruto.. Anh!" ia tersentak ketika Naruto menjilat _nipple_ kanannya, dan meremas dada kirinya.

Ia semakin panik saat Naruto menurunkan tangan kirinya kearah selangkangannya.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Sasuke memekik keras. Naruto menyentuh _klitoris_nya. Ia menangis kencang dan menjerit. Ia menutup matanya erat. Tidak berani menilah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto lagi padanya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja semua gerakan itu berhenti. Ia membuka mata perlahan. Ia melihat Naruto menutup matanya dan tak ada gerakan. Rupanya ia tertidur.

Sasuke segera bangun dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Setelah itu, merapikan pakaian Naruto yang berantakan. Iapun segera keluar dari kamar itu.

.

+misamisa+

.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Pusing segera mendera kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. ia melangkah ke arah dapur dengan terhuyung-huyung, ketika mencium bau masakan dari dapur.

.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam ia tidur di sofa ruang tv. Setelah mencuci wajahnya dengan air, ia beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa memasak nasi goreng.

Ia terlalu sibuk memasak, hingga tak merasakan keberadaan Naruto. dan kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto.

"Satsuki? kau disini?"

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri pada kegiatan memasaknya. Entah kenapa, ia masih canggung berhadapan dengan Naruto setelah kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"B-belum lama." Bohong Sasuke.

"Apa kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar?"

"Bukan... aku, aku baru datang."

"Hmm, apa aku berjalan sendiri ya ke kamar?" Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Mungkin.." Sedikit banyak Sasuke bersyukur, bahwa Naruto tidak ingat kejadian semalam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ke rumahku."

"Aku hanya khawatir, karena kemarin kau kelihatan kurang sehat. Aku berniat mengecek keadaanmu. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan kemarin. Kau mabuk lagi? sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Lama, Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto. Hingga jawaban tersebut membuat jantungnya terasa ditusuk jarum.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya.. aku.. akan mulai melepaskan cintaku."

.

TBC

.

Gimana? Lumayan panjang kan chapternya~

Hmm, maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan~

Hehe, udah lama ga bales-bales ripiu~

Oke, ini balasan buat ripiu chap 4~

-**Nasumichan Uharu**: hehe, Sakura kan Cuma ingin tetap bersama orang yang disayanginya~ *bela Sakura* tapi tenang, mereka ga akan bersatu kok. Huahahaha~ jiwa Satsuki udah dimunculin di chap ini. makasih udah RnR ^^v

-**Vermthy**: ini udah apdet~ makasih ripiunya :D

-**MORPH**: ini udah lumayan panjang kan? Makasih udah ripiu :3

-**Namikaze Yuto**: hehe, tentang Sui yang suka sama Sasu, kayaknya engga akan deh. Soalnya Sui ga kenal sama Sasu~ makasih RnRnya ^^

-**Runriran**: hmm, buat masalah itu, silakan baca dichap selanjutnya ya ;) *promosi* arigatou ripiunya ^^

-**Sheren**: ini udah apdet. Makasih ripiunya XD

-**Black Lily**: Sakura emang kayak gitu :/ makasih ripiunya yaaaa :D

Makasih juga buat para readers yang udah baca dan ripiu ff ini:

**Kim Victoria, Princess Visionaries of obsesi, noah, para "Guest", Dee chan –tik, Jung Yunki, Adelia, Geng' Ashikaga Akane, Mio Altezza, Noirouge, UzuKyuu Huri-chan, Sora asagi, fujo, IceTifa, echizen-chan, Twingwing RuRake, miss no login, Beauty in the Bis, Tsubaki Audhi, SiLLiequeenth.**

Ripiu please~


	6. Chapter 6

Update kilaaat~

Kkkk~

Enjoy

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto/Mito Orihara(sejuta bintang)/Andrei Aksana(pretty prita)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruSatsu

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya. semudah itu? apa semudah itu Naruto melepaskannya?

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Naruto tersenyum sendu. Ia juga sebisa mungkin tak ingin menyerah. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Ia tak mungkin merusak hubungan Sasuken dengan tunangannya. Lagipula, mana mungkin Sasuke juga membalas cintanya. Kan?

"Karena ia akan menikah, Satsuki. ia akan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mencintai Sakura?!" kata-kata itu refleks keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto memandang heran ke arah Satsuki. "Darimana kau tahu Sakura? Dan Sasuke?"

Sasuke mati kutu. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto?

"A-aku..."

Sasuke semakin menciut ketika mendapati tatapan penuh tanya dari Naruto.

"Katakan, darimana kau tahu?"

Ia semakin gugup. Apakah ia harus mengatakan pada Naruto? tentang semuanya?

"K-karena..."

"Karena?"

"Mungkin kau takkan percaya bila aku mengatakannya."

"Tak apa, aku akan mendengarkan."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Mencari kebenaran di mata Naruto. dan satu saat, ia menyakininya.

"Karena aku, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang geram ke arah Naruto yang tak berhenti tertawa sejak tadi. sebenarnya apa yang lucu? Ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia adalah Sasuke. Kenapa dia malah tertawa seperti itu?

"Berhenti tertawa, _dobe_!"

Naruto mengusap air matanya yang jatuh karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Seakan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan 'Satsuki' tadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat lucu, yang pernah ia dengar.

"Habisnya, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Mana mungkin kau adalah Sasuke? Jelas-jelas Sasuke itu laki-laki, kan?"

"Sudah kuduga kau takkan percaya. aku dan 'Satsuki' tertukar jiwanya! Kami tidak bisa kembali."

Naruto hampir saja tertawa lagi, jika tak melihat wajah serius 'Satsuki'.

"Jadi? Apa yang bisa mengembalikanmu kembali, Sasuke?" dan tawa kecil kembali dikeluarkan Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah, kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas, kau tidak boleh menyerah! Belum tentu Sasuke menolakmu!"

"Darimana kau tahu, orang yang kusukai itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dan kembali Satsuki terdiam. Aish! Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? berpikir, berpikirlah Sasuke! Berikan alasan logis untuk Naruto.

"T-tadi pagi. Saat aku datang, aku mendengarmu memanggil namanya dengan keras. Jadi, kupikir kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit lega, ia bisa mengarang alasan itu.

"Hmm, begitu. Ah, aku harus berhati-hati saat mabuk."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Kau mengerti yang kuucapkan kan Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang tidak akan menyerah mengejar Sasuke."

Naruto mengambil beberapa butir obat pusing dan meminumnya.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau benar-benar akan menyerah?"

"Sudah jelas bukan? Lagipula, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu. aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu perasaanku?"

_Tapi kau sedang bicara denganu, dan aku tahu perasaanmu, Naru_.

Sasuke memandang sendu Naruto. Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah ketika ia sadar nanti, Sakura akan menjadi istrinya? Apa ia dan Naruto tidak bisa bersama?

Ia mematikan kompor, dan menghidangkan nasi goreng buatannya. Ia terpikir satu hal.

"Makanlah, Naruto, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Sasuke melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah tersebut. meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit tempat 'raganya' berada. Ia bahkan tak peduli, kenyataan bahwa ia belum mandi sejak kemarin siang. Dan hanya sempat mencuci wajahnya tadi pagi.

Hanya satu tujuannya, bicara dengan Satsuki.

Setelah sampai di kamar rawatnya, Sasuke mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Namun ada sekantong makanan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mungkin ibunya sedang keluar. Segera saja ia menyentuh jemari'nya', dan terlelap.

.

.

.

"_Kau kembali?"_

_Suara ringan itu menyapa telinga Sasuke. Ia melihat Satsuki berdiri di sebelahnya._

"_Ada apa? Kau pasti punya tujuan kan menemuiku?"_

_Sasuke menatap lekat ke arah gadis itu. ia menunjukkan wajah seriusnya._

"_Apa kau tahu, bagaimana cara kita kembali ke raga masing-masing?"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya tahu, ragaku milikmu, ragamu milikku."_

"_Kalau begitu aku punya permohonan."_

_Satsuki yang tengah menatap padang rumput itu menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Ikutlah denganku. Aku yang akan mengantarmu keluar dari sini. Masuklah ke ragaku."_

"_Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tidak mau."_

"_Hanya sementara. Hanya sebentar. Aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sakura."_

_Satsuki menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia terkikik pelan._

"_Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati gadis itu."_

"_Tapi aku akan menderita bila menikah dengannya."_

"_Kau kan belum pernah mencoba, mengapa sudah berkata begitu?"_

"_Karena aku tidak mencintainya, aku mencintai orang lain."_

_Satsuki mendudukkan dirinya di padang rumput tersebut. ia menekuk kakinya, dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lututnya. _

"_Laki-laki memang selalu begitu. Tidak pernah memahami perasaan wanita. kau pikir jika kau bahagia, maka semua itu cukup?"_

"_Setidaknya, bantulah aku untuk sekali ini saja."_

"_Apa untungnya untukku?"_

_Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Mengapa bicara dengan gadis itu begitu sulit?_

"_Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Suigetsu."_

"_Aku tidak butuh laki-laki brengsek itu."_

"_Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya kan?"_

_Satsuki tiba-tiba berdiri, dan memandang nyalang Sasuke._

"_Itu adalah masalahku. Jangan mencampurnya dengan masalahmu!"_

"_Maka bantulah aku tanpa pamrih! Aku bahkan melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya kau lakukan!"_

"_Aku juga tidak ingin pekerjaan itu."_

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku terjebak di tubuh seorang wanita. aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku ini Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan- bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'cinta' pada orang yang kucintai!" Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi terbawa emosi. _

_Satsuki memandang pemuda di depannya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan._

"_Akan kupikirkan." Dan menghilang begitu saja. _

_Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ini?_

.

.

.

Sasuke tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Satsuki-_chan_? Kamu Satsuki kan?"

Sasuke melihat ibunya. Ah, ia kembali ke raga wanita itu lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat di sofa itu." Mikoto menunjuk sofa yang digunakannya saat tidur semalam menemani Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak usah, Tante. Saya sudah mau pulang." Sasuke menolak lembut. Kepalanya memang sedikit sakit.

"Lho? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Sebentar lagi saya ada pekerjaan, tante. Jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama."

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk istirahat ya." Sasuke merasa dadanya menghangat.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, tante."

Sasuke berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun ia berhenti mendengar seruan Mikoto.

"Sasuke! Kau sadar, nak? Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Mikoto. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah ranjang tempat raganya terbaring.

Ia tersentak. Mata itu, _onyx_ miliknya itu terbuka. 'dirinya' sudah sadar?

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja sayang? Tunggulah, _kaa-san_ akan memanggil dokter." Mikoto berlari ke luar ruang rawat Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang tak percaya, apa Satsuki berubah pikiran?

Sementara Satsuki dalam raga Sasuke hanya memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

.

TBC

.

Pendeeek~ hohoho~

Maafnya chap ini pendek :p

Saatnya bales-bales ripiu~

**Guest( Aicinta)**: hehe, ga sanggup juga kalau Naru lemonan sama Satsuki. kan ga lucu kalau Satsuki 'kembali', tau-tau dia udah ga virgin. Di chap ini Sasu udah jujur. Tapi yah, mana Naru percaya sama dia? Makasih ripiunya ya ^^

**Guest (Nura): **sama, aku juga suka banget NaruSasu~ ini happy ending kok pupus udah dilanjut, silakan dikunjungi(?) ^^ makasih ya ripiunya :D

**(Han Haneul): **Emang, misa sendiri aja bingung ._. *plak* Di chap ini 'Sasuke' udah sadar. Kita lihat aja apa yang mau dia lakuin ^^ makasih udah ripiu :D

**(Noirouge): **hehe, abis di dunia cape batin sih *lho* emm, misa sih maunya gak panjang-panjang, soalnya takut keburu kehilangan ide. Wkwkwk~ makasih udah ripiu XD

**(MORPH): **wah, arigatou ^^ hmm, masalah itu kita lihat aja di chap nanti ya XD sip, makasih ripiunya yaa ^^

**(Aristy): **Arigatou ripiu dan pujiannya XD

**(Sheren): **hehe, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih ripiunya :D

** ( Yuharu): **Iya, aku juga berpikir gitu ^^ memang mirip pas awal, tapi kesini-sininya aku campur aduk sama salah satu komik (udah pernah aku kasih tau di chap 1), tapi semakin kesini ceritanya mulai dari fantasy dari aku sendiri makasih ripiunya ^^

Yosh~ terimakasih buat readers yang mau baca dan mau ripiu.

Nyooo ~silakan diripiu XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hai~ Misa kembali~

Umm, takutnya masih ada yang bingung, aku manggil 'Sasuke' buat jiwa Sasuke yang ada di raga Satsuki. dan manggil Satsuki, buat jiwanya yang ada di raga Sasuke

Ok, enjoy reading ^^

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/Mito Orihara(Sejuta Bintang)/Andrei Aksana(Pretty Prita)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruSatsu, SasuSaku, SuiSatsu

Warning: BL, OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Sasuke menatap raganya yang telah 'terjaga'. Apa yang akan dilakukan Satsuki dengan raganya?

Sementara Satsuki melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Benar, rasanya aneh melihat raga sendiri digunakan oleh orang lain.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menunggu jawaban Satsuki. namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Ah, mungkin karena tubuh 'Sasuke' masih lemah setelah melewati masa komanya, jadi sulit untuk bicara.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Mikoto datang bersama seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat.

Dokter tersebut mulai memeriksa keadaan "Sasuke". Dan kedua perawat di sampingnya menunggu sang dokter memberi mereka perintah.

Ia melepaskan stetoskop dari kedua telinganya. "Ini keajaiban, Sasuke bisa melewati masa kritisnya dengan cepat. Hanya beberapa bagian sendinya yang mungkin akan lemah, dan ia akan mengalami sedikit ganguan pernafasan. Tapi sisanya, ia sudah jauh lebih baik."

Mikoto meneteskan air mata bahagia. Akhirnya putranya telah kembali. Ia harus segera memberitahu keluarganya.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Kemudian Mikoto memeluk erat "Sasuke". Ia begitu bahagia.

Sementara Satsuki yang ada di dalam raga Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Siapa wanita ini? Apakah ibu Sasuke? Segalanya begitu asing saat ia sadar, kalau ia bukan lagi "Satsuki Orihara" tapi bangun sebagai sosok lain, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_K-kaa-san_?" ucap Satsuki mencoba memastikan. Apa ia benar ibu Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut mendengar suara parau terbata yang dikeluarkan anaknya. "Iya sayang, ini _kaa-san_. Ini _kka-san_mu." Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke.

Yah, entahlah, sepertinya Sasuke yang asli sedang mengalami _Mother Complex_, karena ia merasa cemburu saat _kaa-san_nya memperlakukan Satsuki seperti itu.

Bukankah Satsuki itu Sasuke untuk saat ini?

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Naruto. haruskah ia memberi kabar "Sasuke sudah sadar"?

Para perawat tadi mulai melepas alat-alat bantu, seperti pendeteksi detak jantung, namun tidak melepas infus dan alat bantu pernafasannya.

Sasuke melihat ibunya segera mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, menelpon seseorang. Mungkin ayahnya, atau Itachi?

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Satsuki.

"Kau sudah sadar, apa kau berniat untuk membantuku?" Sasuke mencoba untuk bertanya lagi. dan kali ini, Satsuki menjawabnya.

"Aku akan membantumu... sejauh yang aku bisa." Jawab Satsuki lirih.

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak."

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah rumah Naruto. ia sudah memutuskan akan memberitahu Naruto bahwa "Sasuke sudah sadar".

Ia sempat melihat jadwal syuting Naruto. Sekarang masih cukup siang, sementara syuting dimulai pukul 7 malam.

Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, Sasuke mendapati kepala pirang itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Satsuki? kau kembali?"

Sasuke diam sesaat. "Aku baru dapat kabar. Sasuke, sudah sadar."

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari kecil melewati lorong rumah sakit. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. ia melihat wajah serius pemuda itu. tak bisa terbaca, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Mereka berhenti di depan ruang rawat "Sasuke". Naruto memandang lekat pintu itu, sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada tiga orang disana. Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi. Mereka duduk di samping "Sasuke".

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam terpaku. Naruto terpaku melihat "Sasuke" yang sudah membuka matanya. Dan Sasuke sendiri terpaku melihat ayah dan kakaknya ada disana. Terbesit perasaan rindu di hatinya.

"Oh? Namikaze-_kun_?" Itachi menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Fugaku dan Mikoto menoleh ke arah mereka

"A-ah, halo, Itachi-_san_."

"Kalian datang menjenguk, ya? senangnya Sasuke punya teman yang perhatian." Mikoto tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Duduklah, Sasuke pasti ingin bertemu kalian. Ah, kalau Satsuki-_chan_ sih tadi sudah bertemu Sasuke ya?"

Ucapan Mikoto tersebut membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia meminta penjelasan, namun tak mendapat balasan dari Sasuke.

"Iya, tante. Aku kesini setelah memberitahu Naruto-_kun_." Sasuke tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi sebentar, ya. Kalian bertemu Sasuke saja dulu." Itachi memapah Mikoto keluar kamar, sepertinya wanita itu kelelahan. Fugaku mengikuti mereka keluar kamar. Tinggalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Satsuki disana.

Hening kembali tercipta. Naruto yang tak tahu harus bicara apa, begitupun Sasuke. Dan Satsuki yang masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Kau, masih ingat aku, Sasuke?" Naruto akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

Satsuki yang dalam raga Sasuke bingung. Ia kenal pemuda itu. tentu saja, Naruto itu aktor terkenal. Dan lagi, ia sempat mendapat pekerjaan dari Ino untuk menjadi manajer aktor tampan tersebut. perlahan ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dan ia mendapati wajah cantiknya disana.

Naruto hampir melonjak senang ketika mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari "Sasuke".

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau akan melupakanku semudah itu."

Entah kenapa keinginan Naruto untuk tetap mengejar Sasuke muncul kembali. Padahal semalam ia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke semudah itu. Tapi sebenarnya ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, karena Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan. Ngomong-ngomong...

"Satsuki, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya?"

Sasuke terlonjak sebentar. Ah, ia belum menyiapkan jawaban apapun. Namun beruntung kemampuan otaknya diatas rata-rata. Ia hanya perlu memberikan alasan.

"Kami ini teman lama. Iya kan 'Sasuke'?" Sasuke memberikan kode-kode pada Satsuki agar mau mengikuti skenarionya. Dan ia tersenyum lega saat Satsuki mengangguk.

Pembicaraanpun berjalan, meski Satsuki hanya menjawab dengan sepatah dua patah kata, tetap saja ramai dengan adanya Naruto dan Sasuke. Anehnya, Sasuke yang pendiam itu jadi lebih banyak bicara jika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Dan semua itu terhenti ketika sesosok gadis berambut pink masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap iritasi pada Sakura yang dengan seenaknya mengecup kening'nya'. Dan Satsuki yang hanya diam saat Sakura melakukan itu. hei! Tidak bisakah Satsuki menolaknya?

Ia menduga, Sakura tidak menceritakan pada siapapun perihal putusnya hubungan mereka. Dan ia yakin Sakura telah berbohong pada kedua orang tuanya. Dasar gadis itu!

Di sisi lain, Naruto melihat mereka sendu. Aish, seharusnya ia menyerah sejak awal. Sudah jelas-jelas gadis berambut pink itu adalah tunangan Sasuke. Kenapa ia begitu jahat dengan berpikir untuk memisahkan Sasuke dengan gadis itu?

Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian menarik tangan Satsuki untuk berdiri.

"Ah, kami permisi dulu. Sebentar lagi ada jadwal syuting." Naruto mencoba memeberikan senyum terbaiknya saat "Sasuke" menatapnya. Ia tak boleh gundah. Tak boleh mengharapkan lebih dari ini.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangan "Sasuke". "Iya, terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk Sasuke."

Seakan menunjukan pada siapapun, Sasuke adalah milikNYA.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Sakura sialan! Kenapa masih saja bertingkah seolah "ia" dan Sakura masih berhubungan?

"_Ne_, kami permisi." Dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tak beberapa lama, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura? Kau sudah datang, nak?" Mikoto tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Iya, tante. Aku langsung mengambil penerbangan setelah mendengar kalau Sasuke sudah sadar."

Itachi menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu beranjak ke sisi kiri Sasuke. Entahlah, ia merasa bahwa Sakura bukan yang terbaik untuk adiknya.

"Sakura, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku ibu. Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah?" Sakura tersipu saat Mikoto mengucapkan kata pernikahan.

"Sasuke baru saja kembali dari masa kritisnya, dan kau sudah membicarakan pernikahan?" suara bernada datar itu keluar dari mulut Fugaku.

Mikoto mendelik ke arah suaminya. "Tentu menunggu Sasuke sampai sembuh dulu. Aku juga memikirkan keadaanya, kok."

Fugaku hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Satsuki memandang keluarga itu. terasa sangat asing baginya. Tapi ia harus menjadi aktris yang handal. Berakting sedikit tak masalah bukan?

"Sasuke..." Sakura mengusap pelan pipi "Sasuke", ia merasa rindu. Dan sedikit rasa takut. Takut saat Sasuke kembali normal, dan kembali memutuskan hubungan mereka lagi.

Dan Satsuki memandang ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terdefinisikan. Ia merasa tak enak pada gadis itu. sepertinya Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Lagipula, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Sasuke, meski ia sendiri masih bingung, apa alasannya berubah pikiran.

"Sakura..." Satsuki mengucapkan nama gadis dihadapannya itu.

Sakura terlonjak saat "Sasuke" memanggil namanya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke?

Satsuki terdiam sesaat, lalu memantapkan hatinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke dan Naruto terjebak dalam keheningan. Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke lokasi syuting. Memang masih pukul 4 sore. Tapi lebih baik cepat sampai di lokasi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga melewati sekumpulan anak muda di pinggir jalan. Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat pemuda bernama Suigetsu berada diantara anak muda tersebut.

"Naruto. berhenti disini."

"Kenapa-"

"Aku ada urusan. Kau pergilah duluan ke lokasi. Aku akan menyusul." Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil itu.

Ia melangkah cepat ke arah Suigetsu.

"Hoi, Sui, sepertinya ada yang mencarimu." Seorang pemuda bicara pada Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, Naruto memandang heran ke arah Satsuki.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan disana?"

Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana, menunggu Satsuki. yah, diantara pemuda berandalan itu, Naruto khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Satsuki.

Suigetsu menatap lekat pada "Satsuki", rindu yang amat sangat segera menderanya.

"S-satsuki-"

"Aku ingin bicara. Apa kau ada waktu?"

.

TBC

.

Aaah~ maaf yah pendek lagi. Misa lagi sibuk ngurusin remedial

Balesan ripiu:

**Aicinta: **iya, ini bakalan happy ending kok Satsuki udah setuju buat bantuin Sasu ^^ makasih ripiunya ya :D

**Sheren: **iya, doi udah setuju tuh :3 makasih ripiunya ^^

**Noirouge: **hehe, soalnya kemarin itu ide lagi lancar. Hehe :p Amien, semoga mereka mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya :D *dipikir dongeng* arigatou ripiunya :D

**Nura: **iya, jiwanya masih punya Satsuki :3 syukurnya si doi setuju buat bantuin Sasu~ Misa juga ga setuju kalau Sasu sama Sakura :/ hehe, untuk lemon kita liat nanti ya. misa amatir banget kalau bikin lemon :p sip, makasih ripunya :D

**Aristy: **hehe, sebisa mungkin apdet kilat ^^v makasih ya udah mau ripiu :3

**MORPH: **Satsuki mau bantuin Sasu tuh~ mungkin dia kasian sama Sasu, ga bisa bahagia(?). kkkk~ makasih ripiunya ^^

**Yuto: **mungkin Naru Cuma pengen liat orang yang dia cintai bahagia sama orang yang udah jodohnya(?) lagian cinta kan ga harus memiliki :') *curcol* hehe, itu Cuma kebutuhan cerita kok. Misa juga rada gimana gitu kalau bikin lemon straight. Buat lemon NaruSasu, umm, let's see ya :3 oke, makasih ripiunya~ :D

**Yuharu: **sip, udah aku perbaiki ^^ yah, aku tahu gimana ganasnya flamers itu :') *pengalaman* makasih buat saran, masukkan, sama ripiunya yah :D

**Vermthy: **hehe, ide lagi cair sih, jadinya cepet update~ Satsuki masih belum bisa ngapa-ngapain, soalnya raga Sasuke kan masih baru sadar dari kritis. Tapi Sasuke mulai pergerakan buat nyelesain masalah Satsu-Sui~ makasih ripiunya ya :D

Makasih juga buat para readers yang like, follow, atau sekedar baca ff ini. Misa bener-bener menghargainya ^^

Sooo, ripiu pleaseee~


End file.
